


Wait, hold on! You're not going to make me wear that!"

by Fire_Knight



Category: The Wicked Years Series - Gregory Maguire, Wicked - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 01:55:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16316924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Knight/pseuds/Fire_Knight
Summary: It's based on an OTP prompts I found on Tumblr.Elphie is just doing her laundry and Glinda is bored and helps.And she finds something that Elphaba most certainly didn't want anyone to know. ;)They're both just really, really embarrassed and awkward most of the time lol





	Wait, hold on! You're not going to make me wear that!"

"You need some colours, seriously, Elphie." "Why are you even helping me with this?" Elphaba groaned, putting away the sweater she had just folded. She had been doing laundry and since Glinda had nothing else to do, nowhere else to be and was bored out of her mind, she decided to help her roommate. Glinda shrugged. "Just 'cause. Wanted to make sure you actually just own black, black, black and more black. Because if you had anything colourful I'd force you to wear it." Elphaba let out another groan as she buried her face in her hands. "Oh, hey! I see something with colour!" Glinda exclaimed and Elphaba's head shot up. "No you don't!" She hissed, quickly grabbing Glinda's wrist before the shorter girl could grab the piece of clothing. If Glinda noticed the desperation, the embarrassment on Elphaba's face she didn't let it show. "Oh come on, Elphie! It can't be that bad! Besides, purple does look good with your skin-" "Glinda- hey, no! Stop!" She tried to keep her roommate from grabbing the bright purple fabric, but it was too late. She quickly hid her face in her hands again, her cheeks practically glowing. "Oh god..." she mumbled to herself, her embarrassment only growing when Glinda didn't say anything at first, putting the clothing back down and clearing her throat. "Well... certainly did not expect that..." she looked to the side and when Elphaba peered through her fingers she saw that Glinda's face, too, was burning red. "Well-" Elphaba started, a slight smile tugging at her lips. "- there's at least one good thing with this. It may have colour, but you can't force me to wear _that_." She chuckled ever so slightly and Glinda's face only grew darker. "Wait, hold on! You're not going to make me wear that!" Elphaba stammered, her heart racing. "Why would you even want to see that?!" She whined and Glinda looked down, biting her lip. "Just- Just curious? Why do you even own that?!" She then threw back at her, the same accusatory tone in her voice, but as the girls stared at each other there was no accusation. Only curiosity - and well, embarrassment.

 

"I absolutely can't believe I'm doing this! Why did I let you talk me into this?" Elphaba was leaning against the door of the bathroom. "I don't even know myself why I did that, now come on out! You already have it on!" The green skinned girl was really uncertain. Reluctant to open the door she just leant her head against the wood. "I don't feel well, can we do this some other time?" "Oh come on! That's not fair, because I'm already-" Glinda cut herself off. What was she?! Excited? Most certainly not. Or was she? Curious. She was curious. But also... she really wanted to see it and she didn't know why. Why did she want to? "You're already what?!" Elphaba asked, breathing more heavily than before, her heart beating in her throat. Oh how was the blonde going to get out of this situation? Elphaba opened the door just enough to poke her head out of the bathroom, her long black hair hiding her shoulders and mostly everything else that Glinda otherwise would be able to see. "You are already _what_?" She repeated, not sure whether or not the thought that Glinda actually wanted to see her like that made her feel amazing or just really uncomfortable. Glinda looked down. Figuring that she wouldn't get another word out of the blonde Elphaba stepped back into the bathroom, closing the door once more. A few deep breaths, another look in the mirror. Gosh why was she so nervous? In the end Elphaba knew that she wasn't nervous because of what she was wearing, but because of who would see it. "Elphie?" Squeezing her eyes shut Elphaba opened the door that led back into their dorm room. The only thing that gave away that Glinda had seen her was a tiny gasp, barely audible. Hesitantly, Elphaba opened one eye, expecting to see a... maybe a disgusted face, maybe a disinterested one. Anything but the look Glinda gave her. "W-What?" She stammered, completely taken by surprise by the longing in Glinda's eyes, by the the gaze that lingered just a second too long just a few inches too low. Glinda quickly shook her head, heat rising to her cheeks. "S-sorry!" She squeaked. "I don't even know what you're apologizing for, but um... can I- can I go change into normal clothes again?" Glinda quickly nodded, covering her face with her hands. When she turned to go back into the bathroom she heard another yelp and realized - her face growing hot; she hurried to close the door before she sank to the ground. It took her a few minutes until she was breathing normally again, until her heart slowed down. But when she sat down in her bed, wearing the clothes she had worn before she still felt so weird. When she glanced over to where the blonde was sitting on her own bed she noticed her stares. "Okay, what is suddenly up with you?" She asked, facing her roommate. "Well- I mean- um..." "What?" Elphaba chuckled lightly. "Come here." She then said, patting the spot next to her and Glinda hesitantly followed the invitation and sat down next to Elphaba. "It's just- I'm confused." She blurted out. Elphaba raised an eyebrow. "Because, I mean I knew before that I- that I was somehow attracted to you, but gosh-" "Wait, what?!" Elphaba's jaw dropped. In an instant her heart was back in her throat, beating so loud she thought that Glinda must've been able to hear, for sure. "Well, that's kind of not the point. We can talk about how long later-" Glinda quickly said, looking down as, for what felt like the millionth time in the past hour, her cheeks took on the colour of her dress. "B-But uh, yeah. I um... I like you. Like um... _Like_ like you. A-Anyway what I meant to say is... I'm confused. Because gosh darn it I have never felt like that - 'specially not in regards to a girl so... and um... I guess that's the reason I wanted to see you wear it? I didn't even think you'd give in that easily!" She was talking fast as she hid her face behind her knees, for she was sitting on the bed with her knees pulled up to her chest. "Okay just to make sure I understood that right and that my mind isn't playing some games on me right now: you have a crush on me. And apparently you didn't have that ever before? And-" "Yeah pretty much." "Wow... seems like for once I do have luck..." "What do you mean?" Glinda asked as she looked up at Elphaba. Brushing a strand of black hair out of her face, Elphaba quickly pressed her lips to Glinda's. It was merely a second, for the girl wasn't sure whether or not she could burn herself through that. Glinda's eyes widened. "Elphie?" "Just a little experiment. Seems like my lips are not burning..." She mumbled, looking down at her hands before she smiled at the blonde. "Wanna try again?" Elphaba couldn't help but laugh when Glinda nodded eagerly. "Hey! Don't laugh! You asked, what other reaction did you expect?" She whined. "I dunno." Elphaba giggled. "Just didn't expect anyone to ever have that reaction when talking about kissing me so..." She shrugged. "Could you stop being so self conscious for like one day?" Glinda hummed, smiling. "Also; I hate being so short." She then complained. "Can't reach your face." The blonde pouted, which only made Elphaba laugh more.


End file.
